


Welly Wanging

by big_twinkie



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_twinkie/pseuds/big_twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Nicholas get kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welly Wanging

_  
**Welly Wanging**   
_   


***

  
  
  


Kink Challenge on Sandford Police. Prompt: “Both NA and DB need to be wearing rubber gloves and rubber boots (aka wellington boots or gumboots).”

  
  
  


***  


  


There comes a point in every relationship when you have to ask the big questions. Confess certain things about yourself. Make sure your partner knows exactly what they’re getting into. Make absolutely certain you’re doing it right.  


  
  


“Is there anything I’m not doing? Bedroom-wise, I mean. Any requests?”

  
  


Danny, fairly drowsy, is perhaps not fully prepared for this conversation which is why he’s springing it on him postcoital. In more lucid moments, getting Danny to open up is more difficult than his easy-going demeanor would suggest.

  
  


“I dunno,” yawning, “Can’t really think of anything right now.”

  
  


“Well, come on,” Nicholas gives him a squeeze, lightly traces Danny’s thigh with none-too-shy fingers. “You must fantasize about something. I don’t care what it is. If getting you off requires that you dress up like a pony I need to know about these things.”

  
  


Danny rolls over, considerably more awake, and seems torn between shock and amusement. Poor thing. He had no idea of the amount of debauchery he was in for when timidly asked Nicholas out.

  
  


“Wh-what?”

  
  


“Now mind you,” Nicholas continues, airily, reaches over to give that nice ass of his a petting, “I’m not really for that particular idea, but I am willing to let you wear the tail on your birthday.”

  
  


Danny just laughs, turns a little pink. 

  
  


“Um. That’s good to know, I guess, but I really really don’t think so.”

  
  


“What would you like to try then?”

  
  


“Anything, eh?”

  
  


“I will give every request serious consideration.”

  
  


Danny sighs, looks away.

  
  


“Would it help if I went first?”

  
  


“Oh Lord, it’s not the pony thing is it? If this is your roundabout way of telling me, then I have to tell you I’m not…I’m just not prepared to see that.”

  
  


“It’s not the pony thing, I promise.”

  
  


“Go on then. I won’t judge you.” Danny gives him a sly look. “Much.”

  
  


“Well, since you brought it up…”

  
  


Nicholas tells him. He knows it’s a bit odd and he knows it will always raise eyebrows and he knows he’ll never understand it himself, but there you have it. Danny raises his eyebrows and gives this interesting bit of information some examination. 

  
  


“Seriously?”

  
  


“If you don’t mind.”

  
  


“I don’t mind,” Danny shrugs, gives him a little smile. “All right then, whatever keeps you from getting bored with me.”

  
  


“I will never get bored of you,” gives him a kiss, looks him in the eye to show that he means it. Danny says that he loves him all the time. Nicholas, for his part, has only said it the once and it came out in a croaked whisper.

  
  


“Oh sure, you say that after I’ve just agreed to sex you up. What about when we’re old and ugly and I need your help to find my teeth again? _Hmm_?”

  
  


Clearly he will have to do a lot more to convince Danny. Nicholas pushes Danny on his back and straddles his hips.   


  
  
  
  
  


Just putting on the gloves gives him a thrill. Nice and tight. He admires the shine, flexes his fingers. As he’s tried to explain it before, there’s just something of the look and feel of rubber against the skin. Very smooth and in that regard, very…nice. 

  
  


As for the Wellingtons, well, he had always liked rubber boots even when he was young. Even before any sort of sexual awareness, they felt wonderful—the look and feel of them. And when he grew older it was exciting to wear them, particularly when naked, when he was in the mood and wanted to feel sexy. And it was all the better when he found someone to play with in his boots. 

  
  


Danny’s gumboots were picked up at a department store, but they had to wait for the black latex gloves to come in the mail. Two weeks never passed so slowly. Danny had suggested the rubber gloves you wash dishes with and that’s all well in good, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to be wanked off by green or yellow or _pink_ gloves. Black, damn it, they have to be BLACK and _SHINY_.

  
  


Please? Oh thank you, thank you! 

  
  


Standing, bent over the back of his couch and now trying to hump it shamelessly. Anything to get some friction going, he doesn’t care if he looks foolish. Danny grabs him by the waist and pulls him further away from the couch. There’s something to be said about being with someone just as strong as you. And Danny is taking his sweet time, oh thank you, thank you!

  
  


“Stop that,” Danny says, sounding amused. “Quit molesting the furniture.”

  
  


Clearly Danny does not realize what this does to him. He will literally run amok if Danny keeps this up. A thought occurs to him, slightly delirious, _He was a quiet man, kept to himself, then one day he started to hump everything in sight._

  
  


He laughs to himself, that little burst of joy tumbling out while Danny’s tongue laps and probes, rough and soft in turns. Danny pulls away and it’s all Nicholas can do not to shove his ass right back into his partner’s face. Don’t want to seem too desperate. Need to have _some_ modicum of decorum, after all, couch humping not withstanding.  


  
  


“What? What’s so funny?”

  
  


“Not telling,” Nicholas smirks, bites his lip when Danny brushes a thumb across a thoroughly teased opening. “That’s feels very good,” he murmurs.

  
  


“I hate it when you do that. I want to be in on the joke.”

  
  


“Just happy,” he sighs. “You make me happy.”

  
  


“Happy to be of service,” Danny says quietly, but he doesn’t return to that happiness-inducing tongue bath. 

  
  


Smooth, shiny fingers go back to exploring. Up and down his thighs. Across his chest, squeezing and rubbing his nipples. Contented noises escape him. He hangs his head low. Watches Danny run fingers over the head of his cock and coating them with pre-cum, cup his balls in thoughtful consideration. When his fist closes around them it makes the most wonderful noise. There’s no escaping, the noise says, you’re mine now. All mine. You are going to be fucked silly. 

  
  


Smooth hands, very smooth, rub and knead and pinch his ass. A pity he can’t watch it. Those shiny fingers dip, slide…so slick, so slick…, stretching, pumping in and out of his ass and it’s too much. Too much. There’s not enough brain to process all of it. Starting to mumble, trying to push into it, grind against Danny’s hand. Danny leans over, breaths loudly in his ear, starts to kiss and suck on his neck. 

  
  


“You’re really into this aren’t you,” he asks.

  
  


“Sound…surprised.” He pants, sounds weak and helpless, and he supposes he can’t be anything else in this position. Knows Danny will take him this way, fill him, cum inside him, God, whatever he wants…but first he needs to…

  
  


“Danny…need to. Need to see you.”

  
  


Danny removes his fingers, backs away. He looks very cute in his boots and sporting a very impressive erection. He must further investigate Danny’s hidden fantasy life in the very near future. Top Priority. 

  
  


Danny presses up against him and Nicholas rolls his hips against his, their eyes locking. A wave of heat comes crashing down, makes his cock twitch on Danny’s, and he thrusts against Danny in a warm sticky mess. Strokes Danny’s sensitive ears, watches him close his eyes. Slips a hand between them and slowly rubs and pumps Danny’s cock.

  
  


He’s keenly interested in Danny’s reaction to the gloves. Nicholas watches him carefully, smiling to himself.

  
  


“Do you like this? Dressing up like this, I mean.”

  
  


Danny gives a trembling sigh, takes a moment to compose himself. ”I like everything you do. Can’t you tell?” 

  
  


Nicholas plants a kiss on Danny’s forehead, continues the likable-stroking until he squirms. All very good, but Danny’s leaning hard into it and the couch is digging into his back. 

  
  


”We need to move, I think.”  

  
  


“Fine,” Danny says. 

  
  


Nicholas is suddenly being grabbed by uncompromising hands and being forced to lie down on the couch. “On your back, Nick.” Well, finally! He does what he’s told, watches Danny fumble with the condom, slick himself up. Nicholas strokes his own cock and just enjoys the view.

  
  


Danny grabs a pillow. Will have to wash pillow now, too. Oh well. He can be upset about it later. Danny can burn down an orphanage for all he cares.

  
  


“Raise your hips.”

  
  


  
 _Oh my, he sounds quite serious._ Laughter tickles his throat, but he holds it in. Must not upset Danny right now, Danny is the source of all good things in the universe. 

  
  


Danny on top and between his legs. Legs hooked on Danny’s shoulders, happy boots in the air. Quite undignified but he doesn’t care because Danny is pressing, pressing his cock into his ass and it’s hot, hot, hot. That familiar pain goes with it, but the pleasure is enough to make him plead for Danny to hurry up. His muscles can’t decide what to make of this intrusion and spasm around Danny like mad. Laughing again, oh _it feels too good_ to do this.

  
  


Danny slowly slides in and out until all the way down his shaft, going deeply inside.    Nicholas moans in time with it. He might howl, begin honest to goodness howling. Can’t really move with him in this position and Danny knows it, the sneaky monkey. He’s going to wrench it out of him.  


  
  


“Danny, _please_.”

  
  


“Danny, please, what?”

  
  


Damn. Asking politely usually works. 

  
  


  
_“Just…please?_ Do you _want_ me to go insane? Is that—that the plan? _”_  


  
  


“You need to tell me or I won’t know what you want,” Danny says, maintaining the insanity-causing-too-slow rhythm. “I want details.”  

  
  


An unsteady sigh. He licks his lips. He has never been good at dirty talk. It just sounds absurd when he does it. He screws his eyes shut and concentrates on the push/pull, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the way he clenches onto Danny any time he moves. How is Danny not as turned on as he is right now? Bastard. This is surely some divine form of revenge. 

  
  


“Please fuck me, oh Sex God, Bringer of Organisms. The Power of the Christ compels you.”

  
  


Danny bursts out laughing, stops all together, oh no no no. Why does he have to cause so much trouble? It’s like a reflex or something. He can’t help it. He tries to ride Danny’s cock, but can’t manage it in this position. 

  
  


“Take this seriously, you twat, you’re spoiling the mood.”  


  
  


“Sorry,” he puffed. “I’m sorry. I just can’t do it without feeling silly.”

  
  


“Suffer,” Danny says, giggles to himself, but starts again, picks up the pace. Watching Danny. Watching Danny watching himself slip in and out, grabbing hold of Nick’s cock and trying to match the rhythm. Smooth, smooth, smoothly working him into a frenzy. 

  
  


Want to cum in Danny’s hands. Want to cum with Danny. Nothing. There’s nothing grab on to but Danny. _DannyDannyDanny._ Hitting that spot _noowww_. Now that Danny knows where that spot is he exploits it without mercy. Trying to match Danny’s thrusts but _caannn’ttt_. Oh God. _Loveyousogoddamnmuch._  


  
  


The sound of their lovemaking is loud in his ears. They cling to each other. This is theirs and no one else’s. The one thing they share with nobody else. He will fight to the death to protect it.

  
  


“Baby,” Danny says, voice strangled, “Please just tell me.”

  
  


Pleasure pulses and flares, intense heat pools inside him, his balls tighten. Gasping for air. Not enough air. Holding onto Danny for dear life and squeezing Danny’s hips with his thighs. Want him close, close. Danny is the source of all good things. Nicholas throws his head back. Whatever he wants!

  
  


“ _Christ! Dannyloveyou!_ Love you! Love you! Danny! Make me cum! I want you to make me cum! Nobody makes me cum _likeyoudo!_ ”

  
  


Danny pumps his cock faster, bucks into him in unsteadily. Nicholas is laughing uncontrollably. Can’t help it. He gets what he wants. He cums all over those shiny happy fingers, all over his stomach and chest, and just laughs, laughs, laughs. 

  
  


 


End file.
